The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A system often includes two or more circuits coupled together, and a relatively large number of signals are transmitted between the two or more circuits. In an example, a processor chip and a memory chip are assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB). The processor chip and the memory chip are coupled together by conductive materials, such as copper wires, solder bonds, and the like, that form transmitting lines to transmit, for example, control signals, status signals, address signals and data signals between the two chips. When two transmitting lines are located in close proximity to each other, a signal transmitted in one transmitting line can be affected by another signal transmitted in the other transmitting line.